


Pond

by Unnokka



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, reader - Freeform, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnokka/pseuds/Unnokka
Summary: Y/n is having a relaxing evening and someone disturbs it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Evening sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello,  
> This is my first fanfic so I'll be happily taking feedback!  
> I love the witcher games so my telling of Geralt is more of a between TV show and games,  
> but I hope you enjoy the story!

You just arrived to your cottage and watched as the evening sun started to shine.  
  
You felt tired, your muscles are stiff and a cut on your arm had started to sting after a long day,  
you decided that you deserve something relaxing.

You run in your small cottage and grab a wine bottle from self, then you head back out.  
Just thinking about the bond your mind starts to ease off and a small smile rise on your lips.  
  
You start to walk through forest, path was familiar to you and your mind slipped easily to your memories.  
  
You used to run around here as a child irritating your older brother and mother, you could almost hear your moms voice telling you to _stop it!_  
But happiness would still ring in her voice.  
  
_I miss them so much._  
_And only one who is there for me anymore is who knows where._  
_When was the last time I saw him? And when will b-_  
  
**Crack**  
  
You froze on the place.  
You held your breath listening carefully. There was a rumor going on that bandits were camping somewhere in the forest,  
but it was also full of small animals and not so small beasts.  
  
**Crack**  
  
You jump back and almost draw your sword as a black bird flew right over your head.  
You laugh and roll your eyes for yourself.  
  
As you start to walk again you open the bottle and took the first swig, bond would be just around a rock.  
  


The bond was small but big enough to swim, it was mostly surrounded by large rocks  
but there was a crack between two rocks just enough for you to fit it and it would lead to small clearing.  
  
You stop right by the water and dip your toes in, it felt nice and warm.  
In summer it didn't get too cold but now at the beginning of autumn it might get too chilly if you stayed too long.  
You look up to the sky and saw the sun was getting low, so you should get in if you wanted to relax before it was too cold and would need to head back.

You took another swig from the bottle and at the same time you kick your boots off.  
Then you place the sword on the ground and drop your dark blue skirt and brown belt on top of it covering most of it.  
When you took your shirt off the cut reminded for being there.  
It was getting better and wasn't as bad as it was last week but it still is nasty one.

You place the bottle between two small rocks so its bottom is in water and you could easily take it from there,  
then you jump in.  
  
When you came back to the surface you take a sharp breath,  
  
_Well maybe the water isn't so warm anymore.  
_  
You swim closer to the bottle and float there watching the sky; sun was painting it orange, red and yellow.  
It looked glorious, reminding you of something and you let your mind to wonder off again.  
  
You thought of tomorrow's work and training.  
You thought of your cottage and your family.  
You thought of everything and nothing.  
  
Then you remember the small hole underwater on the other side of the bond.  
It leads to a small cave that is between the rocks, you and your brother found it to be a good place to play and later it was a nice hiding place from the world.  
  
But then drowners came.  
You had payed a pretty penny to get rid of them but since then the cave didn't seem so good of a place to be anymore.  
  
_I haven't been there after that... could I even fit in anymore?  
_  
You dive in and start to study it.  
It looks the same as you remembered, maybe you could fit it with some help from magic.  
  
_What was the spell my grandmother used to use to fit in her clothes? And I need more wine before doing anything.  
_  
You swim towards the bottle before you let you head rise from the water.  
  
**Thumps  
**  
You jump up from the water and turn to look to your left.  
And you lock your eyes with a man who just dropped his bag on the ground.  
  
  



	2. Chilly pond

You froze on your place once again.  
  
_Shit.  
_  
You realize that he is standing right next to your clothes and sword and suddenly you were aware about your naked body, you didn't know what you should do so you just stare right back to his eyes that looked so much like the sky.   
  
Couple minutes passed by and you start to feel irritated and angry.  
  
_What a fucking staring competition this is?!  
_  
Right as you open your mouth to say it he takes off his shirt, you watch the scars and muscles on him and  
  
_Oh damn.._  
  
He turns his head to you rising his other brown and you turn bright red and close your mouth finally.  
  
_Shit, did I say that out loud?_

You swim to the other side trying to stay as deep underwater as you could, by the time you got to other side you hear him get in the water.  
You turn around to look at him once more and saw that he is drinking your wine and seems relaxed, but you knew he is observing your every move.  
  
_What the fuck...  
_  
As he had just heard your thoughts he offers your bottle back to you.  
You didn't move.  
  
You couldn't reach the bottle from here so you would need to swim back and didn't want to do that.  
  
_Or do I? I don't want to ruin my evening more than he did already but still, damn!_  
_So I could share or should I just ask him to leave? But that would be rude... what no! He was rude for inter-_  
  
Your overthinking is stopped when he puts the bottle on your hand, he had come over to you.  
  
You give him a small nod for a thanks.  
You take a deep breath and drink last of the wine in a one swig.  
  
He looks at you questioningly but you just raise your shoulders for him.  
You hiss right after, you keep forgetting that cut.  
  
You look down and see that it is bleeding a little, you rinse the wound and wish you had taken bandage with you.  
Then you see his hand take your arm.  
You watch as he pours some liquid on it, you ain't sure what it is but helps with a stinging.  
  


You turn to look his face while he works with your arm.  
He is handsome; white hair, rough face and catlike eyes with color you can't say to be sure.  
  
He looks up to your face, eyes stops to your lips for a second before moving to your e/c eyes.  
And you didn't know how to think anymore.

You don't move your eyes away from him when he moves little closer to you  
and you find yourself doing the same until your noses almost touch.  
  
"Hm."  
  
Is all he says before kissing you.  
  
The kiss was short but then you didn't know if second kiss lasted just a few seconds or hours  
but when you finally stop you are out of breath.  
  
A laugh escapes your lips and you see a small smirk rise on his.  
  
"I missed you."   
You whisper and rest your head on his chest.  
  
"Missed you too y/n."   
Geralt answers. 

Both of you are quiet for and just enjoying this moment.  
  


"Water is getting chilly and I'm angry for you interrupting my relaxing evening."   
You say after a while.  
  
"Well, lets warm the water and I think, I can help you relax."   
Geralt says and you can hear a smirk in his voice.  
  
  



	3. Leaving

It was almost midnight before you had left the bond.  
  
  


You had asked where Roach was and Geralt told he went to your cottage first and left her there before followed your scent,  
but that didn't explain why there is another horse in your small shed when you went to give Roach some apples.  
  
You approach dark brown horse slowly, she is wary of you and you don't want to spook her for nothing.  
  
"See I'm not a bad guy."   
You say to her and when the mare smells your hand, you try to give her few pats but she backs down.  
  
"Okay okay, too soon but see this? You can have it."   
You show her an apple that you have in your hand. She carefully takes it from you and you smile.  
She certainly is beautiful horse.  
  
You give rest of the apples and some hay to both horses before heading back in.  
  


"Why there is another horse in the shed Geralt?"   
You ask right away as you step inside.  
  
"Well it will take few days to get in the next town and I didn't intend to walk."   
Comes the answer.  
  
_Oh, he will need to leave soon then._  
  
You try your best not to show you disappointment, you knew this would happen.  
  
"What's in next town?"   
You ask instead.  
  
"Possible bruxae, some woman posted a notice about her son.  
Said he had been killed in that town by some monster, there was no sight of blood anywhere when they did the autopsy and body has claw marks."   
He says while filling a potion vial.  
  
"Could be or an alps maybe? They seem awfully similar to each other."   
You wonder, you had only seen bruxaes but not any alps.  
You had been reading a lot information about them, you are sure you still have the book somewhere around.  
  
"Hmm.. you have been studying."   
Geralt says and you turn to look at his curious face.  
  
"Yeah and I have written some little things in my notebook if needed. Oh and I had gotten a lot better with my magic."   
You tell him happily,  
you are good with elemental magic but almost everything else has been really hard to learn.  
  
"How's your herbs knowledge?"  
Geralt asks and gets up to pack his things.  
  
"Come on, you know that's what I do best Geralt."  
You roll your eyes to him and sit down on a goatskin that is on the floor near your fireplace.  
  
"Good, you need to pack your things, we'll need to leave early."

What

"what?"  
You stare at him, you are sure you heard him wrong.   
Geralt walks closer to you and sits down onto the goatskin too.  
  
"I did promise you that someday you will leave with me when I'm done with my task."  
Smile blooms on your lips and your heart skips a beat.  
  
"You did, but I was so sure it would be at least few more years."  
You answer to him, Geralt smiles back to you and moves h/c hair locks behind your ear.  
  
  
  


As the morning comes, you know this would finally be the end of your old life and beginning of a new.  
  
"You ready?"  
Geralt asks, he is already on Roach waiting.  
  
You tear your eyes away from your cottage and jump on your new horse.

  
  
  
  


"Yes."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
